Duel Academy Adventures
by Kurasgirl666
Summary: Eleven years after the Shadow Tower incident, the kids have grown into teenagers and are ready to embark on a new adventure.


_A/N: And now the long-awaited sequel to 2 Guys, 2 Girls, 2 Kids..._

**Chapter 1**

It had been eleven years since the incident at Shadow Tower, and the kids were getting ready to start their first year at Duel Academy. Ripley had finally learned to control his powers and earned his dad's Ring in return, as well as meeting his twin sister, Molly. Molly turned out to be the heiress to the Millennium Charm that she was now wearing on her wrist. Isadore and Amalia wound up sharing the Millennium Rod with Seth and Kisara's daughter, Sari. While most of the kids wound up in the Slifer Red Dorm, Sari was to live in the Obelisk Blue Dorm, and Isiadore lived in the Ra Yellow Dorm.

From the time they stepped off of the boat, they knew that their time at the Academy was going to be something special. Because they weren't the only ones with special powers. According to rumors, another Slifer kid, Jaden Yuki, had the power to talk to duel spirits. It also turned out that Sari wasn't the only rich kid going to the Academy, either. As luck would have it, Chazz Princeton would also be attending. But, Ripley and Molly would probably be the only twins on campus.

Molly Touzoku had light pink hair, blue eyes, and was just a few minutes younger than Ripley. She loved to wear her hair in high twintails. She not only loved to duel, but she was into music, mostly happy hardcore and vocaloid. She used a light fairy deck, and was given her dad's hikari's Change of Heart card. Her rivalry with Amalia had become as legendary as her Millennium Charm in its intensity. But she and Amalia were just friendly rivals as much as her dad was friends with Amalia's dad. For the first half of her life, she had lived with her father's hikari, Ryou, due to the fact that her parents needed to focus on helping Ripley control his powers.

Her twin brother, Ripley, had his mom's dark blue-gray eyes and his dad's unmistakable white hair. He often wore his hair down, with the bat-wings sticking up. He was into treasure hunting as much as he was into dueling. He and Isadore had gotten into trouble on more than one occasion because of one of Ripley's schemes. Ripley wound up with his dad's occult deck. Once he got it he would often duel with Isadore.

Isadore Ishtar had his dad's sandy blonde hair, lavender eyes, and tanned skin. He always wore his hair short like his dad's. He loved playing games on his laptop and on his cell phone. He tended to be a little bit on the shy side, and Ripley was always determined to help him come out of his shell. He used a light spellcaster deck. He had the biggest crush on Sari growing up, but he could never find the nerve to say anything to her.

Amalia Ishtar had her mom's black and blonde hair, and her dad's violet eyes. She always wore her hair in a short, spiky updo. She loved goth music and clothing. She was the schemer out of all of her friends. Not only was she a schemer, she was boy-crazy, too. She kept casting glances and scheming ways to get Chazz as her boy the whole time she was on the boat. She dueled with a dark spellcaster deck. She hoped that once she made it to Duel Academy, that she would eventually beat Molly at her own game.

Sari Amon had brown hair and blue eyes. Her brown hair was always in whatever the latest style was. She had been given her father's hikari's Blue-Eyes deck. She seemed to have the same obsession with the Blue-Eyes as the man that gave her the deck. She, too, was into music, albeit, classical. She was more friendly and outgoing than her benefactor was, though. Her parents had once commented that she was quite the social butterfly. She had made her slumber parties required Friday night attendance for her and her friends. She had also formed a clique called the DC (Domino Clique) with Amalia and Molly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, Sari, it really sucks that we'll be like a million miles apart," Molly said looking over the map that they received at orientation.

"We're on an island," Sari told her, "we aren't going to be that far apart."

"Considering how exclusive the blue dorm is, I highly doubt that we'll get to see you or Chazz," Amalia added, sighing.

"At least you'll get to see us everyday. Huh, Izzy?", Ripley remarked, grabbing Izzy goofily around the waist.

"Uh...yeah," Izzy nodded, blushing.

"Oh joy," Amalia replied sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amalia, Molly, and Ripley soon arrived at the Slifer dorm. They found that the other occupants had arrived already. Each room had two sets of bunk beds, along with a washer and a dryer. Molly and Amalia got their own room, and Ripley wound up rooming with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and a guy named Chumley. Meanwhile, in the other room, Molly claimed the top of one bunk, while Amalia grabbed the bottom of the other.

In the boys' dorm...

"So you're the guy that talks to duel spirits?", Ripley asked.

"Yeah," Jaden answered, "and you must be the guy that got the Millennium Ring."

"Yeah," Ripley replied, "So you must be Jaden Yuki."

"And I'll bet you're Ripley Touzoku," Jaden added.

"You got it!", Ripley told him, laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Izzy arrived at the yellow dorm with his stuff in tow. He was to room with a guy named Bastion Misawa. He found his room and Bastion was already there, sitting at the computer working on dueling strategies. The room had two beds, and Bastion grabbed the one near the computer.

"I take it that you're of the Tombkeeper Clan," Bastion stated.

"Uh...my dad, aunt, and uncle were, yeah," Izzy told him, "How did you know?"

"For one, you look a lot like your father. And two, you've got the Millennium Rod."

"Oh, this, it was my turn to have it. Amalia Ishtar, Sari Amon, and I rotate who gets to have it."

Oh, is Amalia your sister?"

"No, actually she's my father's yami's daughter."

_A/N: I hope this counts as a crossover, because the only things that I am using from the original series are the Millennium Items and Marik's last name and clan. Also, I will check in with Sari next chapter._


End file.
